winx_club_and_freinds_adventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
RedEye
Your Staff will be useless against the RedEye.” : —EarthWalker Soldier RedEye is the name of a dinosaur tribe that appears in Star Fox Adventures. They are the main enemies within the Walled City, and were once imprisoned and guarded by soldiers of the EarthWalker Tribe. Their leader is the ferocious King RedEye, who holds a SpellStone atop his forehead. Little is known about the RedEye Tribe, but it was once said they had been locked away within the Walled City by the EarthWalker Tribe who guarded over the fortress, making sure none would escape. Physical appearance The RedEye Tribe are a group of carnivorous dinosaurs that exactly match the Tyrannosaurus Rex in terms of appearance. Also to note, one difference between RedEye arts of the original Dinosaur Planet and Star Fox Adventures is that the RedEye in Adventures were Green with Black Stripes (also Orange stripes on the RedEye King), while the original Dinosaur Planet RedEye were Golden with Brown stripes. The only form of garments the RedEye wear are knee bracelets, plus elbow rings for their king. Society and Culture Unlike the other Tribes of Dinosaur Planet, the RedEye are the most unsophisticated, and non-sentient which may be the reason for them being locked away by the EarthWalkers. They are the second largest of the dinosaur Tribes, next to the HighTops. The RedEye Tribe is the only named major Tribe that doesn't speak Dino talk, instead speaking with primal growls, snarls, and roars, thus further evidencing the unsophisticatedness of the RedEye Tribe compared to other Tribes. Biography Plight of Sauria The RedEye King, due to his unnatural size, became the Tribe's leader and drove them wild and into enemies of the EarthWalker Tribe. The two rival Tribe's kings waged war on each other for some time, but the RedEye Tribe were defeated and imprisoned in the Walled City, locked away with the Sacred RedEye Teeth kept secured by the EarthWalkers. The King was kept in the largest dungeon himself. During General Scales' invasion, the RedEye were released from their prison to roam free within the Walled City. Ironically, the King EarthWalker was then imprisoned and his soldiers fled, keeping a safe distance from the large brutes. The King EarthWalker was surrounded by RedEye, having no chance of escaping. Fox McCloud and Prince Trickyarrived in good time to save the King EarthWalker and dispose of the free-roaming RedEye. Only the largest and most cunning RedEye was left, the King RedEye. He awaited deep inside the basement of the large temple at the center of the Walled City for his next victim. As Fox journeyed deep into the temple, he came upon the monstrous King RedEye. Whilst ordinary RedEye were about the same size as an ordinary Tyrannosaurus, the King was many times that size. This massive creature tried to crush Fox with his feet, but his main weakness was electricity. The EarthWalkers left magical switches that would trigger the electric waves and bring down the King RedEye. After falling, the beast had explosive barrels thrown in his face until he was finally defeated. Fox, lifting the SpellStone from the King RedEye's forehead, took evasive action when the creature, with his last breath, moved his gaping jaws towards the hero. Fox jumped atop the King RedEye and stabbed him in his forehead with Krystal's Staff, finally killing him. Category:Dinosaur Category:Sauria Category:Monsters Category:Theropods